


Never Waver

by qu33nb33



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Gen, LGBT Character, Wavership, aspec character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: No one else felt like this. No one else felt overwhelmed by consistently having one relationship type with one person. They didn't understand her hesitance.Cerise understood, though. Cerise always understood.





	Never Waver

**Author's Note:**

> Wavership: A relationship in which the exact relationship changes between the people involved, but it is always a constant bond. Examples could be going between QPPs and romantic relationships within the span of a few days.

It felt like she was suffocating when she thought about it. For some reason the thought of a relationship just--did that to her. She thought about being stuck with someone (and wasn't that an awful thing to think?), stuck in a romantic relationship, stuck in everything it entailed. She wanted romance, sure! ...Sometimes. When she said so. Not all the time. 

"Like a QPR?" Blondie had asked, bored, when Darling tried to explain it. Blondie was a good person, but Darling rarely ever had anything newsworthy to say, so they didn't talk much. 

She thought about it. A QPR felt right, sometimes, but in the same way that sometimes a romantic relationship felt right. Sometimes it fit, sometimes it didn't. She couldn't restrict herself to it. "No. It's... Beyond that, I think. Not QPR, not soft romo, not romo. But it's all of them, too?"

Blondie hummed. "I don't know if there's a word for that," She glanced up from her tablet and studied Darling's face for a second, "But it sounds like what you and Cerise have, right?"

That, Darling wasn't sure about. 'Are you dating?' was an ongoing joke in their friend circles, and out of them, but the truth was Darling didn't have an answer. Her relationship with Cerise was definitely the most important relationship she had with someone outside of family. And that was  _exactly_ why she had the problem that she did.

"Maybe." She offered, "If I ever figure it out." She didn't say if it was the relationship with Cerise or the relationship itself she had to figure out, and Blondie nodded in understanding as she absently flicked through something on her tablet.

"You should talk to her about it. I'd bet she feels the same, whatever it is."

Darling trusted Blondie. If anyone had a guess if Cerise felt the same, it would be the two of them. Or Raven. But Darling felt awkward asking her current-crush-and-best-friend's-ex-girlfriend for relationship advice. So, Blondie it was. "You're probably right."

God, she hadn't even factored Raven into that disaster yet. Cerise was enough. Cerise first. Then... Whatever trash fire came after.

The next time she saw Cerise hadn't been a good time to bring up the subject, but it wasn't long before she got her chance. She gazed up at the sunlight through the leaves of the tree they sat under. She loved their morning runs, especially on a day like that where they didn't have to be anywhere for a while. They just sat, in silence, peaceful.

Cerise spoke up first.

"You've got something on your mind."

Her tone was friendly and open, an invitation to talk if Darling wanted to. And, if she didn't, she could shrug and move on. It wasn't like they had to talk about everything--they both knew secrets had their purpose--but the offer was always there. Darling smiled, never thinking she had tried to hide her thoughts from her friend.

"Yeah. You do too, I can tell."

Cerise laughed. "Yeah, but I brought it up first. That's the rule." She leaned back against the tree and stared down at Darling with a look that made Darling's heart stutter. Darling wouldn't say she was one for swooning, but she had to admit... That was a pretty close feeling.

"What are we?" Her voice was soft and confused, but light. They were best friends, certainly, and probably something else. But as far as what else, they had never said. They had both dated other people, but even then the other people had been aware of their... relationship. It was a Thing. They were important to each other in a way that not everyone understood or experienced.

That was scary, though. At least to Darling. She was afraid that the second they labeled it, it would be gone. If Cerise wanted to date, would their friendship fade? Would Darling be able to stay in a relationship with Cerise? Would Cerise herself be able to handle it? 

Cerise blew out a puff of air and puffed up her cheeks. "Oh."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment and stared up at the leaves. She felt like for other people it was so easy. They knew what they wanted in the end. But she just... Didn't. Or, rather, she knew what she wanted, and it was fluid and undefined. Like smoke that passed through her fingers as she tried to grab it. 

"Well you know I... I'm not sure about romantic things." Darling nodded as Cerise spoke, "And I think... Some of it is romantic. But not all of it? I mean--It feels like being best friends and being romantic partners are like, two different things. Like they should be able to co-exist."

"They say you  _are_ supposed to be friends with the person you date." Darling offered, though her heart beat a little louder at Cerise's admission. It sounded... So close.  _So close._

Cerise rubbed her hands over her face. "I know, and I agree. But I think it would be nice to be in a relationship that can like... Turn off, I guess?" She sighed. "Like, you can be dating, but you can also turn off the romantic part, you know?"

Darling swallowed. Hex. That was... Exactly how she felt, pretty much. "I feel the same, actually. I mean--"

And she explained, in detail, the way she felt. She talked about her conversation with Blondie and how she wanted to just be...  _with_ Cerise. It fluctuated in intensity, but it was  _there_ and it was a solid feeling of commitment. Even if it wasn't always romantic, it was what she wanted.

By the end of it, Cerise grinned so wide Darling was sure her cheeks would be sore. It was settled, then. Somehow. They were a fluid, undefined partnership. It didn't technically make things less confusing for the time being, but it made them feel better about it, at least.

Later they found out it could be called a wavership. A fluid, committed relationship between them. Darling smiled, then, because it  _fit_ and it wasn't suffocating or restricting, and Cerise felt the same. They rarely felt the need to define any of their actions as romantic or platonic, because to them it was something else entirely, but on the few instances they wanted to, they  _could._

Their friends were nothing but supportive, even if they still got teased on the undefined aspect of it. That was part of who they were, though, and everyone understood as much as they could.

Also, Darling got a thrill out of calling Cerise her waffle--a term for a wavermate. Cerise always ducked her head and looked away when Darling brought it up. 

"That's so cuuuute." Cedar cooed as she watched Darling happily call Cerise her waffle. Darling had a glint in her eye that the others saw endearing, but Cerise only saw as trouble.

Cerise looked away with a concealed growl, playful and lighthearted. Her eyes met Raven's, who also knew full well Darling did it to be embarrassing and who wore a sly grin herself.

"Positively adorable."


End file.
